Shauna (Adventures)
Shauna is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Shauna is a short girl with a tan skin tone, dark green eyes, and long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails. Shauna chooses to wear a dark pink T-shirt decorated by three large black bows and a pair of denim shorts with a black frilly bobble on the bottom, also complimenting her black frilly wristband. Shauna wears a white purse with a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow. On her feet, she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with short heels. Personality Shauna's dream is to be a Furfrou stylist. At times, though, Shauna makes snide comments, showing her attitude and displeasure at certain moments. She also respects agreements and does not like it if others do not follow the orders the group has made. Shauna can also be quite emotional at sad or happy moments. Biography X, who moved into Vaniville Town, saved Y's life and gave her advice. Y was charmed and introduced X to her friends, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Shauna watched X compete in the Junior Tournament.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and Play Just as X won, a lot of reporters rushed to interview X and tried to push his friends aside.X&Y006: The Aegislash AgendaX&Y014 X & Y arc Shauna watched as Y made another attempt to lure X out of his house. Shauna was impressed by Tierno, who managed to take care of Kanga, whose trainer, X, was still hiding in the house. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Xerneas and Yveltal's battling. Y grabbed Shauna, putting her on her Rhyhorn for safety, but Shauna's Furfrou was blown away. Shauna, heartbroken at the loss, promised to find her Furfrou. She and the others set off for Aquacorde Town.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Shauna and the others went to an inn in Aquacorde Town and went to the room for rest. However it turns out to be a Team Flare trap.X&Y003: Inn-teresting Developments X's Chespin dodged Aliana's Diggersby's attack, who made a hole in the wall. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor jumped down onto Y's Froakie's cushion of bubbles. They camped for the night and agree to a rule to not trust any adult stranger.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping They soon arrived in Santalune City, where Viola found them talking to each other. Everyone but Shauna decided to trust her, making Shauna upset that they were going back on their agreement they made earlier. Shauna ran off and, on the streets of Santalune City, she saw a Furfrou, which she mistook for her own. It turned out it belonged to a Furfrou groomer, who handed her a Honedge to try grooming a Furfrou herself, under the illusion that it's a pair of scissors. The groomer revealed herself to be Celosia, with her Honedge and Aegislash possessing Shauna.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Under their control, Shauna walked the streets of Santalune City until Y found her. Y, relieved, took her to the gym, commenting on Shauna's sword and the frantic behavior of her Kitty in its Poké Ball. Shauna merely said that she needed to protect herself. Once they arrive at the gym, Shauna tried to steal X's Kangaskhanite, but got caught red-handed by Y and Viola. In response, Shauna grabbed Y and attacked her with the Honedge, but Viola jumped in and protected Y. Viola collapsed from the force of Shauna's blow. Celosia appeared and explained that Shauna was possessed, with the power of Honedge she held. The others came in and realized what happened. Shauna, with tears running down her face as she looked at Viola, went on a rampage, swinging the Honedge ferociously at her friends. She slipped, fell backwards, and fainted from the strain of the possession. Celosia claimed Shauna served her purpose by bringing the Mega Stone, though noticed how she was frail. When Shauna woke up, she started crying for attacking everyone. Y apologized as well, since she did not took Shauna's feelings into consideration when they simply joined Viola earlier. Both Y and Shauna started hugging, finding new respect for each other.X&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here On the way to Lumiose City, Shauna was surprised X went out of the tent, only to Mega Evolve his Kangaskhan to defeat some Noibat, who nearly attacked them. Y reminded them that "walls had ears and dolls had eyes". Shauna wasn't amused by the last part, claiming someone should correct Y. X did so, claiming "doors have eyes", which embarrassed annoyed Y that X spoke in these situations. A man approached the group, though Shauna noted he was a shady person, since she did claim a shady person would deny being shady, as well as inviting them to a new facility. The man explained he wanted them to test out the facility for a kind of training, which Y recognized as Super Training. Trevor was amazed by this, but Shauna hit him, claiming he shouldn't confess his feelings so openly to strangers. X asked of Trevor to send Chespin and Froakie, an act Shauna felt that X was taking a positive step forward. However, she was displeased that X simply placed Chespin for training, then returned to his tent. Two Team Flare grunts appeared and attacked them and Shauna tried to warn others, but Noibat's sound made everyone deaf. Instead, Shauna hit Tierno and Trevor, who were alerted at Team Flare's presence. The trio tried to command their Pokémon to attack, but failed. X ran off and while Shauna tried to warn him Y was being attacked on the other side, X had a different plan. Once Y was saved and the Team Flare grunts were defeated, Shauna was glad she was able to hear once more. The man, who took a video of X and his Pokémon training, wanted to use it for the promotional materials. The children were in shock, but X's Kanga smashed the video, ensuring nobody saw it. In the end, Shauna and her friends continued towards Lumiose City, trying to stay away from danger as much as possible.X&Y008 The group stopped for a bit and watched as Y tried to befriend Eevee she caught earlier. Shauna wondered why Y made grimaces and even tried to kiss Eevee. They also watched as Y's Froakie battled Eevee and was affected by Baby-Doll Eyes, which made Froakie charmed and dealt no damage to Eevee, showing his affection towards her. Though Tierno and Trevor laughed, Shauna claimed men can sometimes be undependable. Y also decided to nickname Eevee as "Veevee", though Shauna doubted that wouldn't make anything easier for Y to befriend Eevee. Y gave Veevee a Poké Puff, which Veevee liked, though Shauna hoped Y had more chance at befriending Veevee. After having a snack, the group went to a place, where trainers participated in games with their Pokémon. Tierno thought Y should participate with Veevee, though she and Shauna disagreed, as they shouldn't force Veevee, for they should show some motivation, instead. Y participated in a "Head It" game she failed; Y was furious and started to yell, while Shauna commented that was hardly an achievement. Instead, Y put her Sky Trainer suit on and played "Berry Picker" game, where she had to feed her Pokémon with berries she harvested from the trees. Her friends noted how fast she was, since Y knew which berries her Eevee ate. Two Team Flare grunts appeared and had their Sliggoo attack Y, demanding X to give his Key Stone. X refused to help, which surprised Tierno, Trevor and Shauna, making the latter nearly yell out at X. However, X pointed out Veevee evolved into a Sylveon and blew away the grunts and defeated Sliggoo. With the matter settled, the group continued towards Lumiose City.X&Y009 After the children arrived to Lumiose City, Sina and Dexio, seeing the children with Professor Sycamore's Charmander, believed the children stole the Pokémon. After Tierno went on his Roller Skates and explained to them what happened, the group was taken to Professor Sycamore's lab. After the group arrived to the lab, Sycamore sent Shauna and her friends to a café, where Trevor's Holo Caster would be repaired, while X stayed to talk with Sycamore. They arrived to the café, where they met up with the Holo Caster's inventor, Lysandre.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? Shauna and Tierno noticed how Trevor was getting tense and sweating. Lysandre wanted to look at Trevor's photos and sent his Gyarados, Mienfoo and Pyroar to surround the children. Fortunately, Trevor took Shauna and Tierno into the men's restroom (displeasing Shauna and Y) when Diantha arrived and had a talk with Lysandre. After Lysandre left, the children had a talk with Diantha, who left. After exiting the café, they noticed Trevor passed out and had a fever.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change The group went to Prism Tower. On their way, Shauna considered it cute X befriended Chespin and Charmander, naming the latter Marisso. Once they arrived to the Prism Tower, the group found Alexa being attacked by the editor-in-chief. X tried to battle the editor's Pokémon, but Tierno noticed X's Pokémon's attacks were constantly countered. X's friends, along with Alexa, went out, where Alexa told them someone was covering the truth of the incident of Vaniville Town.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem They tried to search for Professor Sycamore, but Tierno realized Sycamore must've already left, by using a different elevator out of the tower. Shauna soon realized every citizen could be their enemy, working for the organization, making Y nervous. After X defeated the editor and rescued Alexa's Helioptile, the group went out of Lumiose City.X&Y013: Charging After Electrike The group had some free time and Tierno used his Roller Skates to skate around the Skating Park, showing his moves. Since the group could only leave when X gave permission, Tierno continued to skate until that moment. Shauna watched Tierno, being impressed by his moves. After Y tried to influence X to move, X refused, wanting to explore his Pokédex longer, making Shauna proclaim X as a "nerd".X&Y017 After Y has done her Sky Trainer practice, she started taking her clothes off, making Tierno and Trevor embarrassed and look in an other direction, while Shauna scolded Y for this act of embarrassment. However, they heard Y screaming, for an Electrike went off with Y's clothes. Shauna pushed X, Tierno and Trevor to chase the Electrike. Electrike was soon fooled and Y's clothes were retrieved. After the Electrike evolved into a Manectric, the group was approached by Clemont, who offered help. The group watched as Clemont tried to search the tree for Manectric's Mega Stone, unaware a Team Flare grunt had taken it.X&Y018: Fast-Thinking Froakie The Team Flare grunt had been detected and Clemont used the Aipom Arm to topple him down the tree. However, the grunt sent four Espurr, who started to attack, so Shauna sent her Skitty to battle.X&Y019: Overthrowing a Tyrunt The group was helped by Cassius, whose Gourgeist restrained the Espurr. Shauna, Tierno and Y went to Cassius' house, where they met up with Tierno and X and met Emma, who lived in the house as well.X&Y020: Morphing Manectric Cassius took the children to the Battle Chateau, as a stop before Cyllage City. There, everyone boarded the helicopter, for Cassius explained a way to get into Cyllage City is through a cave, where they could've been ambushed by Team Flare troops. Just as they flew off, Cassius noticed 15 people approaching.X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were startled, even more when Y, who was previously depressed, flew off in her Sky Trainer suit to battle things out. X told they had to find "the eye", something Shauna understood and was afraid of. Shauna's Skitty managed to find Aegislash, "the eye" X told about. Eventually, Y defeated the leader, Yvette, while X had Elec defeat the Aegislash controlling the trainers, shocking Tierno, Shauna and Trevor the Aegislash can control so many people at once.X&Y023: Burning Fletchinder The helicopter started to malfunction, for the Sky Trainers have damaged the helicopter badly. This caused the propeller to rip Y's Sky Trainer suit, causing her to fall down, while the rest crashed into Cyllage City. X, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor left when Grant appeared and started intimidating Cassius for the damage he caused. As they were on the road, Shauna and Tierno confessed they talked about Y and she shouldn't be burdened with the decision making and decided that they wanted to fight back against Team Flare by storming their headquarters, as they did not want to be pursued. Trevor was surprised and shocked, but X agreed to this request.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier The group found a trace of a battle, where Tierno noticed even the injured Sky Trainer, Yvette. Eventually, the group (aside Cassius) met up with Y, who explained what Team Flare was up to.X&Y025: Gathering Klefki After discussing the plans, the children decided to make an ambush for Team Flare. After Celosia, Malva and Essentia arrived with the people to move the Xerneas tree, Tierno noticed his dancing instructor - the children realized these brainwashed people were from Vaniville Town. Y, noticing her mother among the crowd, flew to protect her and spoiled the ambush. The children went to attack, but Essentia had them all binded by her Trevenant. Fortunately, Diantha, Gurkinn and Korrina arrived to support the children.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, after seeing X managed to befriend Gengar Gurkinn gave to him, commended X for managing to Mega Evolve them. They also commended Gengar, Lasma, since it wanted some attention, though this infuriated Shauna, thinking it just took too much praise.X&Y027: Changing Gengar After X defeated Essentia, Tierno went after her, but Essentia activated her suit, transforming into Tierno himself. However, the function was unstable and Essentia went away. Shauna, along with Y and Gurkinn, went to Diantha, who was trapped in the Magic Room, created by Malva. The trio tried to get them out, but the sphere was too hard and sank into the ground itself.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen After arriving to Laverre City, Shauna, Y and Tierno started training with Gurkinn.X&Y029: Quilladin Stands Gurkinn realized how odd it was that he trained a Sky Trainer, a Furfrou Stylist and even a dancer. Just then, Trevor arrived and reported X was gone and pointed at Clemont's glasses X obtained, which showed the three stones at Geosenge Town.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes While Y was standing vigil over her unconscious mother, Shauna called Y, since they had to be going. Shauna, Y and Tierno came to the coast, where they scolded Trevor, who would almost let the Gym Leaders pass them. The Gym Leaders - Olympia, Grant, Valerie, Ramos and Wulfric - joined the group and sailed towards Geosenge town on Wulfric's Avalugg. After seeing the Ultimate Weapon rising from Team Flare's headquarters, everyone started to push the "bud" from opening and activating.X&Y031: Pyroar Breathes Olympia asked Tierno, Shauna and Trevor to go to the headquarters, through the incinerator room, to locate Xerneas and the main reactor. Tierno used his Rolling Skates and grabbed Trevor and Shauna, then went to the incinerator's exit. Bryony canceled her battle with Ramos and started to attack them, but the children were pulled into the incinerator by Clemont, who was being thrown away there. Shauna gave Clemont his eyeglasses back, which were showing the location Clemont was. She also remembered Bryony told them about Lysandre; Clemont explained was the boss of Team Flare. The group noticed Emma with a large man, called AZ, who explained Lysandre planned on making a world a beautiful place by destroying the weak. The group went to the chamber, where they found X defeated by Lysandre, who was standing on a platform. Trevor went to Lysandre and had his Flabébé blow away Lysandre. Clemont used the Aipom Arm to carry Shauna and Tierno to the platform, where they, along with Trevor, pulled the key to stop the activation of the Ultimate Weapon.X&Y032: Flabébé Blooms Shauna, along with Tierno, Trevor, X and Clemont were brought back to the field by Xerneas. After they woke up from unconsciousness, Y decided to be Xerneas' trainer. Y started giving commands, though Shauna worried Xerneas might've chosen another trainer to be their Pokémon. However, Y managed to command Xerneas some moves, surprising Trevor and Shauna, who realized Y read the article about Xerneas and Yveltal Alexa gave them. Malva appeared on Yveltal and was identified by Shauna as the "TV reporter, who kidnapped Diantha". Malva was warned by Team Flare's scientists she couldn't defeat Xerneas (since Yveltal was tied in strength by Xerneas); Shauna, along with his friends and the Gym Leaders, held onto Xerneas, who fled the scene, carrying everyone away.X&Y033: Rhyhorn Charges Shauna, along with his friends, came to the Lost Hotel. There, everyone was eating the food Siebold had made. Siebold asked the group if they considered Pokémon battles as art. Shauna claimed calling battles was a stretch, causing Siebold to yell at her, since he considered battles as much an artistic expression as battling. This caused Shauna to call Siebold a "weirdo". Later on, Shauna witnessed Y becoming a Mega Evolution Successor and congratulated her. Shauna watched as Y caught an Absol. She thought it was strange an Absol would be at this area, since it is not the place for its habitats. Later on, she watched as X tried to catch Pinsir and was annoyed X wanted them to go back to the hotel. However, she was bewildered how X threw the Poké Ball. Diantha arrived, which made Y and Shauna glad she was okay. Shauna also watched how X, with Pinsir, battled Blue and his Scizor. After the battle was over, Trevor received a message from Sycamore and decided to tell him where they were. Shauna yelled it mattered not, since they were going to the professor anyway.X&Y035: Scizor Defends Shauna was freezing on the snowy path, when they took the route to Anistar City. Fortunately, she invited her friends to come closer to Blue's Charizard, whose tail emitted heat. She also noted how X's Charmeleon and Y's Rhyhorn looked up to Blue's Charizard and Rhyperior, their evolved forms. After arriving to Anistar City and listening to Sycamore's words, X noted they needed a Pinsirite and an Absolite. Tierno decided to search for the Mega Stones, while Shauna joined in, since he mustn't go alone. Soon, Shauna rode on Tierno, who went on his roller skates, to find the Mega Stones with the Mega Rings they obtained from X and Y.X&Y036: Hawlucha Attack Tierno and Shauna, along with their Corphish and Skitty, went to find the Mega Stones, using the light of the Key Stone to guide them. Eventually, they collected a bunch of Mega Stones, from which one of them was the Absolite. Seeing the light in the distance, Tierno skated away, but started to fall down a cliff. Shauna tried to grab him, but failed and fell down as well. They stood up and were terrified to see a lot of Pokémon that were affected by the Ultimate Weapon, just like the Scyther they saw with Blue. Shauna started to cry and didn't want to help in search for the Pinsirite, which was underneath an Aggron. Tierno brushed her off, claiming these Pokémon were struggling to regain their life energy and they should also fight as well, else Team Flare would inflict a terrible fate on them all. Shauna saw his point and tried pulling up an Aggron with Tierno and their Pokémon to find the Mega Stone underneath it. Eventually, they returned to Anistar City and met up with Trevor and Y, the latter having her Key Stone returned and equipped Absol with the Mega Stone.X&Y037: Pinsir Changes Trevor, Shauna and Tierno watched as X and Y fought against Essentia, who stole Y's Xerneas. They also saw that Zygarde appeared, whom Essentia's Trevenant binded with its roots. They also watched as Zygarde absorbed some green squishy things from the ground. After the battle was over, Shauna was terrified Essentia caught Zygarde for Team Flare's plans. He was also shocked to hear that X saw a sleeping person inside Essentia's suit.X&Y038: Zygarde Appears Shauna set off with her friends, as well as Diantha and Blue, to the Pokémon Village. Shauna was surprised how X simply agreed to come with others to attack the village. On their path, Shauna was angry that Croaky, who evolved into a Greninja, attacked them all with Water Shuriken. A moment later, Shauna and others fell asleep, due to Xerosic having emitted radio waves that hypnotized them all to sleep, using Malamar's power.X&Y039: Malamar Traps Tierno and others began waking up. They heard as X confronted Xerosic and told him his Charmeleon, once it would become a Charizard, could Mega Evolve. Shauna and others gasped, as they realized X was correct, for Charmeleon was holding onto a Mega Stone.X&Y040: Chesnaught Protects Blue woke up and showed his Charizard had a different-colored Mega Stone. Once Croaky emitted Smokescreen, Shauna and others tried to sneak by and go to the Pokémon Village. Instead, they were taken by the four scientists; Shauna faced Celosia. Shauna swore she wouldn't lose against Celosia and her Doublade.X&Y041: Charizard Transforms While facing Emma, X recalled his friends, including Shauna, who wanted X to come out of the house before their journey began. X told Emma that they both had friends they shouldn't betray.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Shauna's Neko parried against Doublade's attacks. Celosia was amused, as Shauna and Neko were training with Gurkinn. Celosia made Shauna doubt if the scene she was looking was an illusion made by Aegislash. Doublade attacked Neko, while Celosia claimed Shauna was a good, but weak girl. However, Shauna's Neko countereattacked with Feint Attack, defeating Doublade. Celosia was in shock, seeing that Neko was spreading its fur to dull Doublade's edge, and used Play Rough, too. Shauna claimed she was pretending to be upset, and was joined Korrina's Lucario, whose aura protected her from Aegislash's effect. Lucario defeated Celosia and Aegislash with Foresight and Aura Sphere. Shauna was glad that she defeated Celosia in Gurkinn's and Korrina's name, then nearly fainted and was held by Lucario. Tierno met up with Shauna and congratulated on her victory. After Trevor defeated Bryony, he was cornered by Aliana and her Pumpkaboo. However, Tierno, Shauna and the Pokémon surrounded Aliana, who gave up. The trio went to meet up with others, but faced Xerneas and Yveltal, who stood in place, with their colors drained; Xerneas was merging with Yveltal. After Team Flare's defeat, Tierno and his friends went in the van to Lumiose City. The group was surprised nobody seemed to care about Team Flare, which made Shauna doubt they pretended not to be a part of the organization. AZ showed up and asked what would the group do next.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Shauna started to doubt whether fighting Team Flare was even worth in the end. AZ showed them the key to the Ultimate Weapon and sent his Golurk to attack, seeing that the people of Kalos were still ungrateful for the things they did. Shauna's Neko protected its trainer, while AZ was convinced he'd be the same as Team Flare if he were to attack people. AZ saw their point and, after being reunited with Floette, went away. The group also refused Sycamore's offer for the party and went to Vaniville Town, where Y's mother was awaiting them. Three months later, Shauna worked in a Pokésalon, trimming the Furfrou. She also visited Shauna and Trevor, who were working in Lumiose City, too.X&Y046: Epilogue Pokémon On hand Temporary See also Shauna (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters